Pokerface
by GrathLongfletch
Summary: What does the Hive Five do when they have free time on their hands? Are they just a team planning stealing strategies, or a family fighting over which movie to watch and who would do the laundry next? A series of Wykkyd one-shots.T for lang and violence.
1. Poker King dominates the casino

**Hiya, my second fanfic that's not related to Aftershock in any way.**

**Me: I know how to play blackjack!**

**Seemore: Blackjack but not poker?**

**Me: Yep. Played blackjack at my cousin's boyfriend's 21st. And at my holiday house. I won all the time!**

**Seemore: Really?* raises eyebrow***

**Me: Okay.. I let them win a few rounds.**

**Seemore: Pffft!**

**Me: Disclaimer anyone.**

**Gizmo: GrathLongfletch does not own Teen Titans or the Hive Five. If she did, we would all be in serious trouble by now.**

**Me: *growls***

**Gizmo*sweat drop* And there would be a sixth season!**

**Me: And?**

**Gizmo: There would be new bad guys and we wouldn't be frozen.**

**Me: Good boy *pats head***

**Kyd: *Pokes arm***

**Me: What now? Can't kill the T-Rex again.**

**Kyd:*Frowns***

**Me: Why do you insist on playing Lara Craft: Anniversary?**

**Kyd:*shrugs***

**Billy: Cause he loves it and she's awe-some. Start!**

The only sound heard in the room was the breathing of all the players. Nobody moved a muscle as Kyd rearranged his set of cards. Jinx was scanning his face for any sign of emotion, there was none. Kyd showed no signs of victory. _Hate him right now,_ Billy thought as he ground his teeth together. On the table were the cards in this order: Ace, King, 10, 8 and ace again. Billy only had a 9 and a 7. Seemore was watching intently with Gizmo mirroring him on the other side of the tabled. Whenever someone moved, both of their heads would follow in sync. They even blinked at the same time. Kyd narrowed his eyes as he knew he would win. He had an ace and a king. _Sweet victory is mine,_ he thought to himself. Smiling evilly, Kyd stared at Billy. Billy always knew that look. It was a look of dominance. The three watchers held their breath as the King of Poker put down his winning hand.

"Nooooo!" Billy threw his cards down and fell to his knees.

Kyd smirked and took Billy's stolen PSP, R300, his watch, and his Nikes.

"I'm lucky I didn't choose to play this night. I would have lost everything," Jinx shook her head at Kyd.

"How do you manage to be the best, when you only learnt how to play poker last week?" Kyd shrugged.

Private Hive walked into the room. Looking at Billy crying on the floor and Kyd with all his things, he smiled.

"You know you have to stop doing this to people Kyd. They need their things. Now give it all back." Kyd grumbled as he walked back to Billy and gave all his stuff back.

He got a hug for his trouble. Trying to squirm out of his grip, Kyd noticed a flash of a camera. Looking up, he saw Mammoth with a Sony and smiling like the Cheshire Cat. When he was put down, he stalked all the way to Mammoth in a menacing way. Before he could do any damage, Jinx intervened and suggested going to a casino. Kyd quickly obliged because he could go and gamble.

So when they were all in their civvies, they all trooped out to the casino. When it was in sight, Kyd ran the rest of they way and rushed inside. Sighing, the rest followed him in.

Gizmo was too young to join them, so he dominated the kids side of the casino instead, when that was over he played online poker in the bathroom cubicle so people wouldn't ask too many questions.

Kyd was in heaven. First he went to the slot machines where he won over a 1000 rand. He then went to play poker after Jinx had to literally drag him away. They stayed there until they were kicked out. Kyd won all of the poker games and another 4000 for a bonus. He then went to grab Gizmo out of the bathroom and ran off the premise with him when the manager threatened to call the police.

"We need food," Seemore mumbled as they walked down the street.

"Let's go to that fancy restaurant," they all stared at him.

"You've got to make reservations for that," Gizmo pointed out.

"Who said you can't make it 5 minutes before," Kyd smiled evilly.

They all trooped into the restaurant and asked the manager if they could use the phone. When set up, Kyd set his plan into motion. Dialling the number it was answered.

"Good evening. La Apatite restaurant, how may I help you?" the manager then answered the phone.

Trying not to laugh, Kyd looked at him and replied.

"I would like to reserve a table for 7 please, outside if you could," the manager took the information down.

"And who might I be speaking to?" Kyd smiled.

"Mr. Wyks,"

"How do you spell that sir?" Kyd laughed silently while watching the man.

"W. Y. K. S," he was on the verge of cracking up then and there.

"At what time sir?" Gizmo was almost on the floor he was cracking up and fast.

"At…" Kyd looked at the clock, it was 12:20.

"12:25 if you may?" the manager took this down.

"Do you need directions?" Jinx doubled over.

"No thank you. We'll be there in a second," Kyd put down the phone.

He walked over to the manager and told him that they were the Wyks and had come for their reservations. The manager nodded his head and lead them to an outside table. Kyd thanked him and sat down. They ordered their food and cracked up when they had paid and left.

"H-how d-did y-ou k-keep a-a str-straight f-face through the whole thing Kyd?" Billy collapsed on the couch and fell off due to the laughing.

"Easy. Just like Poker," they all stared at him.

"How can it be just like Poker?"

"I just imagined that he was the dealer and I was gonna loose. Duh!" he started playing on the game cube.

They all exchanged glances. Shaking their heads, Seemore, Billy and Private Hive sat down and joined him. Jinx decided to go to sleep, Mammoth watched them beat each other and Gizmo decided to start on his new invention.

The one thing that they would always remember is who made Kyd play Poker in the first place. They blamed Private Hive for creating the gambling monster, he shook his head and told them of all the advantages.

"What advantages?" Jinx folded her arms.

"He can win games for us and we'd be rich!" the rest of the Five-minus Kyd- pondered on this for the rest of the week, and couldn't find anyway to destroy his point.

"Trial?" Seemore said at last.

"Trial," the rest agreed.


	2. ATM Poker King?

**Heeeyyyy! chap2.**

**Me: How's you?**

**Kyd:*shrugs***

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Kyd: *frowns***

**Me: Just kidding. Gizmo!**

**Gizmo: Am I your servant now?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Gizmo: GrathLongfletch doesn't own the Hive Five or Teen Titans. Only the plot.**

**Me: Start!**

Wykkyd can't drive. It's a fact, he really can't drive. He tried his best, he really did, but he only made an epic fail. It all started with Billy, he's got a thing with driving cars. Everyone minus Kyd and Gizmo could drive. So he stole a car for all of them, from a talk from Jinx and due to the fact that he destroyed all of their bedrooms(looking for the remote which was under the couch) So when he found out Kyd couldn't drive, he decided to teach him. Seemore decided that he would enjoy the ride. Big mistake. It was a living nightmare, he wasn't sure how they even survived.

"Let's take it slow," Billy strapped himself in for the bumpy ride yet to come.

5 Minutes later.

"You're doing fine," Billy tried not to look out of the window as the tyres screeched, Seemore was busy cowering on the back seat, all of the buckles strapped on him.

"Just take it easy," Seemore whimpered as they turned another corner.

_At least it's night and we're not near any civilization,_ Billy thought as his head hit the roof. They hit another rock. _He's going to kill us all!_

"You're doing great," Billy put on a fake smile while holding onto anything stable.

Back at the base.

"Wonder how those 3 are doing," Private Hive lit a cigarette.

"Probably doing well," Gizmo continued playing on the game cube.

"Here they come now," the all turned their heads when the door opened.

First came a traumatized-looking Seemore, followed by Wykkyd who was holding the car door and lastly Billy dragged his feet in with the steering-wheel around his neck. Seemore didn't even make it to the couch when he collapsed. Kyd was looking a bit unsteady, so he rolled up the tinted window and his face disappeared from view. Billy smelt heavily of smoke and burnt tyres. Jinx smiled.

"Have a great ride," Billy shot her the dirtiest look he could muster before blacking out.

"What did you do wrong?" Mammoth wrinkled his nose at the stench.

"Didn't see the cliff. They don't even have a sign up there," Kyd shuffled his feet.

"My poor, poor Ferrari," Billy mumbled.

"The cat ran in front of us, couldn't run over it, so I swerved. We fell for like 20 miles, hit 40 ledges, rolled through 15 bushes and crashed into a fuel station. Luckily I transported us away before it blew up. I only got the door and wheel back. Then Billy somehow got it stuck on his neck. Seemore was trembling like a leaf. So I teleported us home. The window still works though," he rolled it down.

"See?" Gizmo burst out laughing.

I-I th-think y-you n-need t-to g-go t-to a-a b-bank an-and st-steal s-some m-money t-to re-repay h-him!" he started rolling around on the floor.

"OoooKaaaayyy!" Kyd turned around to go steal some.

Outside the ATM.

It was still dark and not a lot of people were about. Kyd was getting tired and fast, he looked at the machine, slipped a random card in that he stole from some lady and waited. He then selected all of the money in her account to withdraw. Now a bit groggy, Kyd started fantasizing that he was playing Poker. Suddenly all the money started coming out.

"I won! I won! I won!" Kyd did a victory dance and started waltzing with an old lady.

"I won the Jackpot, I won the jackpot!" he shouted gleefully.

"You're a crackpot! You're a crackpot!" the lady shouted back.

"I'm rich, rich, rich!" he swung her around.

"Let go of me!" he put her down gently, still fantasizing.

"Go away you freak!" she hurried away.

He shrugged, picked up all of the money and skipped home.

Back at home.

"Where is he?" Billy and Private Hive were trying to get the wheel off his head.

"I'm home!" Kyd tripped as he came in.

"You're drunk!" Jinx looked up from her magazine.

"Sorry for the car. I got some money from the bank for you to pay back the car fees."

"Well, you'll never drive again. Only if we want you to kill someone ok," Kyd nodded and as he was climbing up the stairs, he fell asleep, blocking it.

"He's not going to budge is he?" Gizmo walked into the kitchen.

"Nope, don't think so," Jinx continued reading.

And that's the reason Kyd can't drive. It's not like he really wants to, he's just not allowed to. Seemore still has a few nightmares now and again, but hey, he chose to go for the ride. Billy still has a slight concussion, and doesn't let Kyd near any of his prized cars.

**Me: That's all folks!**

**Kyd: I won? Really?**

**Me: Yup. Please review.**

**Kyd: Bye bye.* waves and falls off stage***

**Me: Kyd?**


	3. Nightmare at Hive base

**Another update right now, now, now. Another update now, now, now, now!**

**Me: Greetings fellow readers, we have had a little mishap with one of our hosts lately. So he'll be out of commission for a few more chaps, since he fell onto a lone saw that our workers carelessly left behind *glares at Billy***

**Billy: *puts up hands* Hey. I wasn't on clean up duty. Seemore was.**

**Me: *glares at Seemore* You are my finance slave who will pay all bills including medical bills and for operations too. OUT OF YOUR ACCOUNT!**

**Gizmo: GrathLongfletch doesn't own Teen Titans or the Hive Five. She only owns the plot. And her ideas.**

**Me: Thank you. Seemore! Get some 'get well' cards and choccies now!**

**Seemore: Yes Mam!**

Horrors, something that Kyd didn't always understand. He didn't get why people chose to scare themselves to death. Like the time they watched the Grudge series, one after the other. He had to share his bed with Gizmo because he was too scared to sleep alone. Seemore and Billy camped on his floor, like he was their reassurance. This went on for two whole months. Then another month because Gizmo was still having nightmares. His stupid imagination, the only reason why Kyd let him share his bed was because he knew Gizmo wouldn't sleep at all to avoid them. And sleep is something everyone needs.

Another thing is why are people so stupid in movies? When they hear a noise and they think it's the monster that's taken to trying to kill them. They investigate, what assholes, trying to be heroic. Then they get gutted like fish, assholes. Although some might not deserve to die… nah. They all deserve to die for being assholes and running to their dooms. Tonight's another movie night. Billy stole Nightmare on Elm Street… ooooh, spoookkyyyyyy!-NOT! Kyd rolled his eyes as everyone got ready to watch the movie.

"Dude! Freddie Kruger looks like Kyd!" Billy paused the movie.

"See?" they all started grumbling at him to continue the movie.

"Hahahahahahaaaaaaa.." Seemore mumbled.

"So what? Continue the movie!" Gizmo stole Private Hive's popcorn.

"Fine, fine," it started playing again.

**After the movie.**

"Wow, it was…awkward," Billy scratched his neck.

"I hate school," Seemore stole the last of the popcorn from Gizmo.

"I'll give it 8 outta 10," they all stared at Private Hive.

"4 for effects and 4 for plot. Duh," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. It would be weird I you died in your dreams," Jinx stretched.

Kyd was still staring at the screen, then got an idea. Smiling wickedly, he teleported to his room and searched for his red and dark-green hoodie. He stole a brown fedora and went to a junk yard were he made the trademark bladed glove.

"Time for a little revenge on that remark Billy," putting on everything he needed, he went to look for Freddie Kruger's mask in a Halloween shop.

Checking himself in the mirror, he teleported back to a dark and quiet house.

"Time for operation Fun time," he murmured to himself.

Teleporting into the hallway, he started to scrape the metal glove he was wearing on the walls as he started advancing towards Billy's room. _Gonna get you good,_ he smiled under the mask. When he got to Billy's room he creaked the door open really slowly. Peeking inside, he saw Billy in a defence position, trembling slightly.

"Who's there?" he cocked his head to the side.

Smiling, Kyd teleported behind him and latched his gloved hand onto Billy's right shoulder. Lent in closer and breathed heavily on his neck.

"Revenge," he breathed softly.

It took Billy 5 seconds to register that Freddie Kruger's hand was on his shoulder, and another 8 seconds to realise that he was his target.

Yelping, Billy tore the hand off his shoulder, and proceeded to run out of his room and into Jinx's room. He opened and closed the door with a bang, breathing heavily, and causing Jinx to wake up in a really bad mood.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" she screeched.

"Freddie Kruger wants me dead," he sunk to the floor.

Looking at him like he was a serial killer in a clown suit, Jinx raised her eyebrows at him. Just at that moment, Private Hive kicked the door down and hid under her bed. Billy got up, dusting the bits of door off him and then joined him under the bed.

"What the hell made it a good idea to hide under my bed?" Jinx flung her hands up in anger.

"Freddie Kruger killed Kyd, then tried to kill me," Private Hive started to tremble.

"Wuss,' Jinx hopped out of her bed and walked towards the door.

"Where're you going?" Billy poked his head out from under the bed.

"To find "Freddie Kruger". Your imaginations are going haywire," she swung open the door and marched into the lounge.

Kyd positioned himself behind the door and waited while Jinx stormed into the middle of the room. Smiling wickedly, he waited until she was facing the mirror and teleported right in front of her. Shrieking in fright, she threw a hex at him. Ducking at the right moment, the hex hit the Nightmare on Elm Street DVD and it turned pink. Rolling to the side, he teleported behind her and grabbed her throat. Hitting him in the stomach, she got him in a headlock and tried to break his neck. Tripping her, Kyd ran out of the room and scared Seemore for the fun of it. Seemore screamed and hid under Jinx's bed. Gizmo was still ignoring the screaming and noise. Mammoth came out to see what the ruckus was about, grunted as he found the three teens hiding under Jinx's bed, and almost wet his pants when he turned around to see Freddie Kruger. Swinging a fist, he almost caught Kyd on the jaw, but he teleported to Gizmo's room so that everyone was freaked out. Gizmo screamed his head off and ran into Kyd's room to hide in his closet. Jinx ended the whole thing when she came up behind him and tore off the mask. Grinning stupidly, Kyd waved at the rest of his team (minus one) and teleported to his room. Then set to work turning his door into titanium and hex-proofing his whole room. He then went to bed, Gizmo spent the night in his closet because he was locked inside and was too scared to make any noise.

The next morning, Kyd was shat on by everyone once he found Gizmo hiding behind his treasure chest. He was then shunned and lectured about scaring the hell out of team mates by Private Hive and Mammoth. Gizmo didn't want to leave Kyd's room, since it was the safest place to hide from anything supernatural. Its magical items provided a shield for anyone within the room. Kyd was now stuck with Gizmo for another four months. No one remembered about the hexed DVD, and went to bed-Kyd with a roommate).

At midnight, the DVD turned into a portal and Freddie Kruger escaped. Deciding to overshadow someone of great power, he hid in the shadows for someone worthy to appear.

The next morning, Kyd ran towards the kitchen to eat an early breakfast. After gauging himself for over an hour, he set out to a day of practising his magic in a ghost town. Gizmo awoke to find that his bodyguard was gone two hours later. He took one of Kyd's Shield capes after getting dressed, and joined the rest of the team at breakfast.

"What's up with the cape?" Billy smirked.

"It protects the wearer from anything associated with magic or supernatural," he glared back.

"Where's Jinx?" Mammoth asked as he finished off his third helping of pancakes.

"Right here," came the reply as Jinx waltzed in and stole Private Hive's pancakes.

"Where's Kyd?" Seemore asked, shielding his pancakes from a hungry-looking Private.

"Dunno. Maybe practising magic again," Billy got up and left the room to watch some TV.

"OK. Seemore, you're helping me with my latest invention since my slave has deserted me for magic," Gizmo dragged Seemore towards his room.

Mammoth wondered out of the Kitchen to catch up on needed sleep. Soon, it was just Private Hive and Jinx. Private Hive took it upon himself eat the leftover pancakes while Jinx stared at him intently. Finally noticing the strange behaviour after five minutes, he stared right back at her. They then stayed like that, when Jinx smiled maliciously and attacked him. Using Kyd's metal glove, she started to tear him to shreds. The rest of the team (minus one) ran into the room to have a bloody foot flung at them. Staring at Jinx tearing up what was left of their team mate the metal glove, they screamed like girls and ran to hide in Kyd's room.

Five minutes later, Kyd waltzed into the kitchen, stepped over what was left of Private Hive's torso, and started unpacking the whole fridge onto the bloody table. He then started to stuff his face for another hour and discovered Private Hive's head in the sink when he was washing up. Throwing the head over his shoulder, he thought of resurrecting him. _Nah, do it later._ He then walked straight past Jinx, who had caught Mammoth before he got into the room, and sat next to her after removing a bloody hand. She was still ripping him apart. Switching on the TV, Kyd lent back on the couch and proceeded to watch the news.

**Done! Sorry for late update, studying for test and doing projects. So don't expect me to update Aftershock anytime soon. And check out my poll on my profile. It determines the ending of my trilogy!**

**Me: Love Spud the book!**

**Gizmo: Love it when Fatty gets stuck in the window.**

**Me:*in Afrikaans accent*:Awe my bru.**

**Gizmo:*looks at audience*: You should read it. Way more funnier than the movie.**

**Me: Trust me, you'll wet your pants from laughing so much!**

**Gizmo: Please review and vote. The end of the Aftershock trilogy rests in your hands.**

**Me: Well, actually in your finger.**

**Seemore: Don't get technical on us.**

**Me: Have you visited Kyd in hospital?**

**Seemore: He was in theatre again. His lung won't heal properly.**

**Me: And whose fault was that?**

**Seemore: I left him everything that you ordered me to leave! Going back to the hospital when he comes out.**

**Me: Good.**


	4. Disco King! Not!

**Heeeeyyy all you readers! Based on true event. Not exactly like it, but the same effect.**

**Me: Homework, tests and projects suck.**

**Seemore: Including or excluding Art?**

**Me: Excluding Art Dumb ass! Well, theory homework sucks.**

**Seemore: Kay, gotta go say hi to our cursed friend.**

**Me: Why cursed?**

**Seemore: Cause bad things keep happening to him, duh.**

**Me: Gizzy?**

**Gizmo: GrathLongfletch does not own us or Teen titans. Only dumb plots and ideas.**

**Me: Meanie!**

**Gizmo: Naturally.**

Clubs, Kyd hated them with every fibre of his being. He still wanted to kill that guy. It all started a few weeks back…..

"Disco, disco, disco! Disco, disco, disco!" Jinx sang repeatedly while fist-pumping the air.

"I'm drivin', I'm drivin'. Oh yeah, I'm drivin'!" Billy joined in.

"I'm tryin' to sleep, I'm tryin' to sleep. So get the hell out now!" Mammoth yelled from his bedroom.

"Kay," Jinx dragged Seemore and Kyd to the car.

"Buckle up!" Billy started the car.

"Just drive you dwanky!" Seemore put on his sunglasses.

"Will Giz be okay with PH?" Kyd asked.

"You worry too much," Jinx put on her mascara.

"You know PH, he doesn't usually make Giz eat. And he MUST eat," Kyd crossed his arms.

"You're like his mother!" Billy got the closest parking space near the club that he could find.

"I miss wearing civvies," Seemore straightened his jacket.

"Your hair looks punk," Billy informed Kyd while playing with his black spiky hair streaked with red highlights.

"Who cares?" Kyd punched him in the arm.

"Your hair is a dull brown," Billy smirked.

"Glasses Kyd," Jinx reminded him.

"We don't want you scaring people now."

Billy pushed open the doors and got hit with a solid wave of noise. Smiling, he made straight for the dance floor to chat up girls. Seemore chilled by the bar while Jinx went to find food. Kyd sat in a dark corner and looked gothic, hoping no one would asked him to dance. Sadly, it was not to be. He spotted Billy point at him repeatedly while talking to some might-be models. They made a beeline towards him and sat at his table. Smiling, they started asking him some awkward questions. Seeing Jinx talking to some dude she might have met, he tried to make a getaway. They saw what he was trying to do and dragged him in the opposite direction and started dancing. Making the best of it, Kyd did some of his signature moves that attracted some spectators.

"Check the Club King," Jinx nudged Billy.

"Who's that?" the guy called Bruce asked.

"My close friend," Jinx replied.

"Okay, want something to drink?"

"Yes please," sat next to Seemore.

On the other side of the room, Kyd was actually having a great time. The girls had left him alone for a bit to get some drinks and he ruled the dance floor. Entering many dance competitions and winning, he chatted a bit with the girls and sauntered over to Jinx. Billy excused himself and went to pay the girls for helping him get Kyd to unwind for a bit. Panting like a dog, Kyd slumped on a chair in between his two friends. Bruce came back with two drinks and handed the on to Jinx. Seeing Kyd look like he ran a marathon, she offered him her drink which he downed in one sitting. Bruce looked a bit unsteady and went to get another drink. They then went dancing and fooling around. Kyd won another dance competition and Seemore won a drinking competition. Bruce came back with another two glasses which Kyd stole Jinx's again. They started pranking people for two hours when Kyd's vision became hazy and he started slurring his words. Seemore and Jinx looked at him in bewilderment.

"It was only two glasses dude, your system can't be that weak!" Seemore laughed.

"Not thhhheee, dthriink," Kyd slurred, and then he fell off his seat.

"Shit!" Jinx jumped down and tried to help Kyd to his feet.

"How can you be so heavy when Gizmo picked you up yesterday," she said through clenched teeth.

"Deadweight?" Seemore took his legs.

"Think so. What was in that drink?" Jinx frowned.

"Mommy, ish that joo," Kyd's head lolled to the side.

"Eye drops?" Seemore suggested.

"Maybe," they had to put him down.

"Ith doth veel thoooo good," Kyd started vomiting on the leather couch.

"Nice one," Jinx punched Billy in the gut.

"Help me," she pointed at herself.

"Get him," she pointed at Kyd-now turning black.

"Into the damn car!" Bruce ran up with two more drinks.

"Hey, can I help you?" Jinx whirled around and bitch-slapped him, then punched his lights out.

"Douche bag," Seemore picked him up and dropped him Kyd's vomit on the couch.

Went he went to the car, Jinx and Billy were trying to hoist him into the car. Billy was not impressed when Kyd vomited on the seat and floor. Seemore hopped in the front with Billy, while Jinx volunteered to get vomited on. Halfway to their base, Kyd started to tremble. He also said that he couldn't feel anything anymore. Jinx murmured softly to him while Seemore was having a heart attack.

"What the hell made him turn black?" he flailed his arms around.

"Don't die on us please," she couldn't see him in the shadows, only his ruby coloured eyes.

"Hey Private Hive, do you have anything that could help anyone from dying-"

"He is not dying!" Jinx shouted.

"-and is Gizmo asleep. Cause I need him to get this piece of glass out of my foot," Seemore asked nervously.

"_What the hell happened!"_ Private Hive asked, looking through the medicine cabinet.

"I think some guy called Bruce spiked Jinx's drink twice, but Kyd drank both glasses and only felt the effects like, two hours later. Is that normal? Oh yeah, he's turned this black colour and won't stop vomiting," Seemore added cheerfully.

"Nice, where are you guys?" Private Hive grabbed some random pills.

"Right here," Billy parked the car and started to haul Kyd-who was trembling like a leaf and completely black-out of the car and into the base.

Gizmo opened the door to be barrelled out of the way by Seemore, who went to the lounge and clear the couch of anything. Billy came in with Jinx and Kyd, laying him on the couch. Seemore grabbed Gizmo and took him to his room to get the glass shard out of his foot. Private Hive woke up Mammoth to help him in the medicine department. Taking one look at the trembling wreck, Mammoth took the car and went to the chemist immediately. Jinx stroked Kyd's hair while Billy tried every single pill there was to take. Seeing no result, he went into the kitchen to get some alcohol.

"How the hell did you get glass in your foot?" Gizmo cut the wound open a bit more.

"Dunno. Owww!" Gizmo rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry ya old wuss. Be done in a sec," he took the tweezers and took out the glass shard.

"Looks like a champagne bottle," Gizmo inspected it.

"Gross, why can't you wash it before experimenting on it?" Seemore plastered his wound.

"I want to clone you so that I can kill you over and over again," Gizmo walked out of the room.

"You're joking, right?"

**Me: Very busy with school stuff so kinda hard to update on time.**

**Seemore: Just neglect us and your other story.**

**Me: It's called exams cumin soon!**

**Seemore: Write during breaks. Duh!**

**Me: Go visit the hospital.**

**Seemore: I will. Please review.**

**Me: GO!*he runs out***


	5. King of Doraland?

**Heyyy, nudda oneshot!**

**Takes place in Paris. In that giant building thing. Where they fight the Titans and get frozen. But before they start capturing them. ****Me: How much longer?**

**SeeMore: Uuuhhhh…. 2 more chappies?**

**Me: Better be right.**

**SeeMore: I hope so too…**

**Gizmo: GrathLongfletch doesn't own us or any other stupid crud-munching Teen Titans characters.**

**Doctor Light: Stupid, crud-munching?**

**Me: Who let him in here?*glares at cast***

**Billy: Dunno.**

**Me: Jinx!**

**Jinx: My pleasure!*hexes him into oblivion***

He hated Control Freak. Downright hated him! His guts, his stupid remote-thingy, and him! And this is why…

"Victorious rocks stupid!" Control Freak shouted.

_No. The Big Bang Theory rocks! _Kyd signed, glaring at him.

"Victorious!"

_TBBT!_

"Victorious!"

_TBBT!_

"Vic-tor-ious!" Control Freak leaned in closer.

_T. B. B. T! _Kyd mirrored him.

Gizmo watched with an amused expression, PH was eating popcorn and SeeMore was taping it. Control Freak's voice echoed through the hall.

"If you're ever bored," Gizmo started.

"Get Control Freak and Kyd into the same room!" the other two finished.

"This never gets old," Billy joined them with some snacks.

"If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times you circus reject! Victorious!" Control Freak's face was red with anger.

_TBBT! TBBT! _Kyd snarled at him, showing off his dragon-like teeth.

"Take this!" he whipped out his remote and clicked at Kyd.

Kyd raised an eyebrow and stuck out his tongue. _Guess it needs more batteries,_ he signed.

"Nope, just figuring out where to put you!" a portal opened and sucked Kyd inside before he could register what was happening.

"Let's see if you like this marathon," Control Freak said darkly.

Falling, falling, falling, BAM! He hit a rock. Healing his nose, Kyd looked around to see where he was. Trees, trees, more trees, dirt road, hill, purple monkey in red boots, trees, trees, more-what! He did a double take. Surely enough, a purple monkey with red boots was running towards him.

"Are you okay mister?" Kyd just blinked.

"Boots! Boots! Wait up!" came another voice.

_Boots? Highly original. Where the hell am I? _Kyd looked at a black-haired girl with a backpack running towards him. _Girl, talking monkey with red boots. Original name. Head hurts._ He scratched the back of his head, smiling dumbly. _If I just act dumb, they might go away, _he thought.

"Who is this Boots?" she ran up to them.

"I don't know Dora. He fell on that rock and he looks hurt. Maybe we should take him back to the tree house?" the monkey was talking, great.

"Who are you mister?" he just waved and started walking away.

"Come back mister! Can you talk?" shaking his head, he tried to power-walk away from them.

"Why not?" damned monkey!

"Do you want to go to the fiesta with us?" Dora asked.

He stopped, thought about it, nodded his head, and turned to follow them. _Fiesta=people. People=information. Fiesta+ people= Happy Kyd! _Content with this idea, he jumped and clicked his heels together. The two midgets smiled and continued walking.

"Why the hell did you do that!" SeeMore and co. shouted.

"He was annoying me," Control Freak said smugly.

"That wasn't a real reason!" Gizmo countered.

"Do I have to give you an actual reason?"

"Yes! You just clicked our friend into some TV show! By the way, where did you put him?" Gizmo asked suspiciously.

"Somewhere where he will be annoyed until he starts seeing things my way," they didn't like the sound of that.

"Now, how are we going to get to the fiesta?" Dora looked at a space in between the trees with Boots.

Kyd didn't know what they were looking at, so he went to go see. Staring at the space for 30 seconds, he got distracted by a bird. He jerked his head in the direction the bird flew and randomly waved at it. The bird waved back. Blinking for a few more seconds, he jerked his head to his left when Dora spoke again.

"That's right! So say it with me. Say map!" he had now decided that they were crazy, annoying midgets.

"Map!" Boots joined in.

Rolling his eyes, he jumped backwards as a map flew out of the backpack.

"Hello Dora! Hello Boots! Who's your new red eyed friend?" Kyd gaped at the thing like it was broccoli.

"Hello Map! This is, this is… what's your name mister?" Boots tugged on his cape.

"Kyd Wykkyd," he said absently, not registering that he just _**spoke**_ to complete strangers but just gaping at the map.

"I thought you couldn't talk?" Boots looked at him.

"Kyd Wykkyd. What a strange name. Oh well. Map, we need to get to the fiesta. Could you show us the way?" Dora asked.

"Sure! First you have to go over the bridge, through the forest, and then past the waterfall," the map popped back into the backpack.

"Did you here him? First we go over the bridge, through the forest, and then past the waterfall. Say it with me now. Bridge. Forest. Waterfall," she repeated the three words about a gazillion times.

Kyd got frustrated and annoyed. So he walked up to the two, picked them up, and walked in the direction of where he thought was the bridge.

"Found him!" SeeMore announced proudly.

"Where is he?" the others flocked around him.

"Here!" SeeMore smiled.

They all looked at the TV, gasping when they realised the answer. He was stuck with the damned purple monkey and Dora. A horrible fate! He was currently walking towards the bridge. He put them down and Dora spoke to them.

"Where's the bridge?" they laughed as Kyd growled, then stomped over to it and started jumping up and down.

She didn't move, just repeated the question. He then started whistling and tap dancing on it. She then looked behind her and said:

"There's the bridge! Did you find it all by yourself Kyd?" the latter fainted.

"Are you OK?" Boots asked.

"How do they know his name?" PH asked.

"Dunno. But we better get him out now. The Titans could be watching this! Then our image would be ruined!" Gizmo wailed.

"Nice loyalty!" SeeMore scoffed.

"You die now!" they all turned to see Jinx chasing after Control Freak with a crowbar (he was on a hovercraft and she was keeping up).

"Give us the damned remote!" they all gave chase except for Gizmo.

Opening up his eyes, Kyd groaned as he saw the bane of his existence-well, Raven was the primary bane of his existence, they were second-and waved them away. They ignored the gesture and lifted him into a sitting position, then helping him to stand up. He then shook his head and started crossing the bridge. They ran to catch up with him. Hitting the dirt road again, he started jogging._ Why not teleport outta here? _He asked himself. Starting to run, he wrapped his caped around him and willed it to take him back to his friends. First nothing happened, then everything went black and he was falling (again).

The familiar falling and BAM! He hit something hard. It started moving and making a noise. In his daze, Kyd slowly stood up and started rubbing his sore stomach. Gizmo started saying some very bad words and stood up rubbing his head. Control Freak's screaming could be heard in the background. Taking in his new surroundings, Kyd hit his shin on the TV. _Gaaaah! Shins are used for finding things when disorientated or in darkness! _He thought. His vision started clearing up and he saw a really pissed off Gizmo glaring up at him. Waving sheepishly, he turned to see SeeMore giving Control Freak a lesson in doing the splits, forcefully "helping" him with the action. _Glad he doesn't have to teach me, _he thought.

"Next time, land next to me," Gizmo muttered.

"Will do buddy!" Kyd answered while debating whether he should go help or just watch the fun.

_I make a crap villain. _He thought as he teleported over to stop the massacre. After restraining SeeMore from doing any further damage, he beat Control Freak soundly for about 2 minutes. After that, he signed that The Big Bang Theory was the bomb and that he will now retire to their headquarters until being summoned and teleported away. Stunned at his sudden appearance, they all just stood there for about 20 seconds but got bored and went to watch TV. Everything turned back to normal and Kyd was now bankrupting all of the villains (especially the creep Psimon).

**Sorry for the looong wait guys, but I'm kinda back. Sorry for neglecting both stories but my life needed some sorting out.**

**Me: Yay! Done this chappie.**

**SeeMore: Wahoo.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Control Freak: Why do I get beaten up?**

**Me: Security! (they take C.F away)**

**Gizmo: That was fun. Please review, we're getting lonely.**

**SeeMore: Bye! (Waves and walks away)**


	6. A Clash of Kings PT1

**Hello strangers!**

**Me: ****Hiya!**

**SeeMore: Huh****?**

**Me: I said hi****!**

**SeeMore****: Why?**

**Me: Cause I'm bored at being angry at you****.**

**SeeMore: Kay…**

**Me: ****When's Kyd cumin home?**

**SeeMore****: 1 More chappie.**

**Me: Thanks****. Gizmo?**

**Gizmo: GrathLongfletch doesn't own us or Teen Titans. Only ideas and plots. And OCs in her other story.**

**Me: Good. Start!**

Kyd Wykkyd. He can be the kindest person you can ever meet. He can't stand suffering, he hates unnecessary crimes. But beware his sibling, which is the complete opposite.

"I win!" Kyd grabbed the Blackberry, apple Ipod, laptop and I pad from the middle of the table.

"You suck," PH groaned as Billy threw down his cards in a rage, Mammoth frown and exchanged glances with SeeMore.

Kyd stuck out his tongue while dealing out the cards. He handed Gizmo all his goods, said person started up the laptop and started playing online poker. Jinx was taping the game out of pure boredom. They continued in this manner until Billy got sick of losing. Putting his cards on the deck, then stormed into the lounge to dominate the remote and couch. Gizmo flung up his hands and shouted "Take that bitch!" Kyd laughed so hard that he fell off his chair. Seeing this happen, everyone else laughed at him. Saving what was left of his dignity (which wasn't a lot) he got up and dealt out all of his cards.

"House!" he shouted randomly.

"Bitch!" Mammoth stormed out.

SeeMore nodded coolly and calmly walked out of the room, up the stairs, and into his room. After shutting his door, he divided onto his bed and screamed out all of his frustration into his pillow. The remaining teens set out to the kitchen to have a snack.

Gizmo stole the last pizza slice from PH, Jinx stole it from him, and Kyd ate it out of her hand while she wasn't looking. Jinx hexed him, causing his belt to break and his pants to fall down. Gizmo took a picture and laughed.

"Nice boxers, New moon eh?" Kyd's eyes turned a dark purple.

"No need to get angry! Which team are you on?" his eyes turned violet.

"Jacob. Duh," he said matter-of-factly.

"Haven't seen your eyes do that in a while. It was a pain not knowing how you felt," Jinx made herself a sandwich.

"His eyes did that when Robin decided that saying that he was criminal filth and nothing more was a good idea," PH said through a mouthful of apple.

"Really? Did they see?" Gizmo sat on the counter, swinging his little legs.

"Dunno. If they did, I'm screwed," Kyd's eyes turned orange.

"Why?" Gizmo leaned forward.

"Cause first of all, I'm not supposed to be here. Second of all, my race is supposed to be some sort of ultimate evil that's stronger then Trigon. Third of all, Raven's like my obstacle in my reclaim of the throne in some prophecy. Fourth of all, she's supposed to kill me. Fifth of all, my planet wants me dead and sixth of all, I'm supposed to be their ruler," he ended with a smile.

"Shame," Billy said from the couch.

"Beg thy pardon?" Kyd asked.

"'Thy?' You sound old fashioned," Gizmo smiled.

"Of course he's old fashioned. He's over 10 thousand years old!" PH smiled.

"Excuse me?" Kyd's eyes turned pink.

"Curious!" Jinx teased.

"Am not!"

"Your eyes say so!" they turned back to red.

"Now they don't say squat."

"And you call us adolescent!" Billy waltzed in.

"Ya wanna steal summut?"

"Duh!" They all responded.

"Get SeeMore!" Kyd poofed away and back, SeeMore looking confused.

"I am confussed as to why I am here," a question mark appeared in his eye.

"Stealing sucker! Now let's get an' rob that new Nikey shop at the East end of town," Billy looked at Jinx.

"Let us be robbers!" Jinx flung up her hands and Kyd swept his cape over everyone, encasing them in darkness.

They all appeared as silent as the shadows around them, being as silent and invisible as possible. While walking forward, Gizmo shorted out all security and detected the safe in just a few minutes. Using his cape to slice through the metal doors, Kyd glided into the room, just to trip over a box. The rest erupted into giggles which were silenced by his luminescent glaring ruby eyes. Filing in after him, they fanned out, trying to find a switch. Mammoth found it first, flicking it on; he came face to face with a boy-the same age as him-wielding a nasty looking knife. Staring at each other for a couple of minutes, the boy didn't notice Kyd teleport behind him and grab his knife hand. Panicking, the boy kicked him in the lower region and stabbed him in the back as he bent down.

Hearing a strange mewling sound, PH decided to check it out. Running back into the main room, he saw Mammoth hanging a boy upside down and Kyd in a heap on the floor with something shiny sticking out of his back. As he started to run towards them, he absent-mindedly started to think of where the kitten must be. The others ignored the sound and continued searching for valuables in the other rooms. So far, they found nothing (except for Gizmo).

The little genius was busy packing away the moola and other things like there was no tomorrow, the speed at which he was doing it would have put Kid Flash to shame. As the last of the valuables were packed away, he smirked as he closed the safe and reprogrammed it to the way it was before he hacked it, leaving no trace of his arrival.

SeeMore was trying to figure out how he managed to get lost between one doorway. When he walked through, nothing happened, but when he walked back into the main room, no one was there. It was as if, someone is playing Hide and Seek with him. Where are his friends? Where is he? Find them or find yourself? He hated this building, now he was running around like a lost puppy and the communicator trackers wouldn't work.

Jinx found a pair of snazzy new Nikes, she decided that they will serve her well in the future. Tucking them into the bag, she continued to stroll around the room in complete darkness. Having cat's eyes had its advantages, she wondered if the others were doing okay. She could imagine Gizmo going haywire for the money in the safe, she new that SeeMore would get lost somewhere along he way, Mammoth was probably taking a look around without stealing anything, PH was probably joining him, Billy would be tripping over something after every 10 seconds, and Kyd would probably be in some sort of trouble.

Billy hated doing night robberies, it didn't help that he was colour blind. _Thonk! _He hit another metal box of something. Cursing softly, he tried no to make another noise. _One thing looks like another in the cruel, nasty dark,_ a voice whispered in his head. _Who said that? _He thought as he fell over something long. _Clonk! _His head connected with the floor. Just then, something darker than the dark (I know impossible) whooshed past him. Scrambling to his feet, Billy tried to make it back to the door. _Screw stealing, _Billy knew that this place was going to do some damage on them if they didn't get out soon.

Back in the main room, PH was trying to remove the knife (which was stuck in at a funny angle) from Kyd's spine without breaking it. The dark-skinned teen was gagged and tied up so he couldn't raise the alarm. He was glaring at them as best as he could.

"Now what?" Mammoth whispered as PH removed the knife and wiped it on his pants.

"Leave the boy here until one of his friends come in the morning, no biggy. We'll be playin' poker before it's dawn-" he spotted the glare come his way.

"-all of the youngsters will be in bed, obviously," he finished weakly.

"Better be, or you'll be out on your ear. They need their rest to fight the Titans if we don't get a clean getaway."

"Yes sir. They won't be in bed after dawn. Before dawn, cause that's the time all villains go to bed… especially youngsters… like Gizmo….. after supper…. and bathing… and brushing teeth… and-"

"Okay I get it!" Mammoth snapped.

"Jeez, do you always ramble on like that. You're like some tofu, all jiggly and pushover….ish," PH looked confused.

"Are you saying that I'm totally organic without blood or meat in me? That I'm like some walking vegan buffet? That Beast Boy wouldn't mind inviting me for dinner, as long as I'm the main course? That I like being all pushover-ish?" Mammoth rolled his eyes.

"What are you eating?"

"Food!"

"The floor tastes like tofu guys. Should I be worried?"

**Done part 1!**

**Me: Sorry if there's not much action. I just needed to tell you what was happening before the action comes so you're not confused.**

**SeeMore: I got lost?**

**Me: Yup. Please review!**

**Gizmo: At least I was having fun( SeeMore glares at him)**

**PH: I sound like an Earth Starfire.**

**Me: Toughies.**


	7. A Clash of Kings PT2

**Heyyy. Sorry 4 da l8 update but something big just went down and I got caught up in it.**

**Me: I want to be an artist when I grow up!**

**SeeMore: I want to be rich when I grow up!**

**Jinx: I want to be a model!**

**Me & SeeMore: O_o**

**Jinx: Can't a girl joke?**

**Gizmo: GrathLongfletch does not own us or the Teen Titans.**

**Billy: She wishes though.**

*Past*

_Tap, tap, tap. Was all that could be heard in the dark hallway, the lonely figure never broke stride. The figure walked through an open door, into the chaos of a very large room. Now clearly seen in the light, it was a boy of about 15, long curly dark blue hair that reached the small of his back. Two dark brown wolf ears poked out from them. A gold crown with a single ruby in its middle was embedded in his hair. He had pure black, shiny armour on with shin and wrist guards. Smaller rubies were positioned at the end of the wrist guards. His cape was black with purple and gold stripes at the top and bottom. Stepping over a box of 'things' he made his way to the oak table. Picking up a book about, something, he started to read while ignoring the mini chaotic fight happening at the other side of the room. He ducked occasionally when a sharp object flew over his head._

"_Elliot! Sheshru stole my dirk!" a voice shrilled._

"_No, it's mine! Elliot, tell her that her one's on her bed!" another voice shouted at him._

_Trying to ignore the shrieks of fury, Elliot continued to read his book until,_

"_Will you two shut up! I am trying to study for the exam! Elliot! Sort it out or I'll stick that book where the sun don't shine!" a voice cut through the commotion._

_He sighed, how did she always know what he was doing half the time? Getting out of his chair, he walked over to the twins and snatched up the dirk. Ignoring the two twin's protests, he teleported to their room and started searching for the dirk._

"_It was under your pillow retard!" he shouted at the girl._

"_Told you Shakra! Told you, told you, told you!" Sheshru stuck out her tongue._

"_SHUT UP!" the voice screamed._

"_Sorry Tampka!" Elliot shouted at his step sister._

"_What's all the screeching about?" a voice rang out in the hall._

"_Go away Elot! Everything's fine," the figure walked into the light._

"_Someone doesn't like me," the boy sang._

_Elliot mock bared his teeth at his twin and made a claw with his right hand._

"_I don't like you. I loath you!" he said in a Count Dracula voice._

*Present*

Blood red eyes viewed the four in the main room, taking in every single detail. They then disappeared, only to appear in the same room as SeeMore. Debating whether it should destroy him or not, the figure decided to play Boogey Man. It started to clank some boxes together, when SeeMore whipped around, it was at the other side of the room in a flash. It then proceeded to scrape it claws on the wall, causing him to whirl around, only to find nothing there. It was enjoying his panicked expression.

SeeMore didn't like spooky places, especially at night. What made it worse was that someone or something was in the same room as him, and he didn't know where anybody else was. Something scraped to his right, nothing there. Getting highly creeped out, he slowly edged his way towards the door. He heard footsteps, he quickened his pace. Nearly at the door, he glanced backwards, and saw a black figure with red eyes. Relaxing, he folded his arms to scold his BFF.

"Kyd! Who the fuck gave you the right to scare me outta my wits? What do you have to say for yourself?" the figure didn't stop or answer.

"Kyd?" SeeMore was getting a bit creeped out.

Suddenly, the figure was close to him, teeth bared and eyes illuminated by the dark.

"Kyd-" he was cut short as he was enveloped in darkness, the last thing he did was scream.

Billy's head whipped round at the blood curdling scream.

"SeeMore?" he started running for the door, only for his path to be blocked some figure with dark grey eyes.

"Kyd?" he knew the shade of grey for his eyes well.

"What happened to SeeMore?" the figure smiled, and then lunged at him.

"KYD!" was all he managed before darkness enveloped him.

All the teens in the main room tensed as they hear the scream.

"SeeMore!" Kyd jumped up, but collapsed as his back hadn't healed yet.

"Slow down there Bucky! Do you want to be crippled?" PH's question was met with a low moan.

"I thought not!"

"Huh?" Gizmo squeaked when he heard SeeMore's scream.

"KYD!" he closed up shop and ran like hell when he heard Billy.

"I wonder what mess they got us into now?"

He made a beeline for Jinx. She was the second person he counted on for protection. The others were for desperate measures. Opening the door, he flew over to Jinx who was busy trying on some Puma takkies.

"We gotta make like bananas and split!" he tugged at her sleeve.

"Why?" she pouted.

"Something happened to SeeMore, Kyd and Billy!" she grabbed her shoes and Gizmo in one arm, while she sprinted of in the Pumas.

_Nice running shoes, _she thought.

Everyone faced the door as she burst into the main room. Her eyes swept over the whole scene.

"What the hell happened to him?" she motioned to Kyd.

"This kid here stabbed him," PH pointed to the boy with the knife.

"Oh. Well we better find SeeMore and Billy quick. Before we all die and someone raises the alarm," the others nodded at this.

"Kyd. You just stay here and watch the prisoner OK?"

"Si," was all she got.

"Let's move out team!" the rest trooped out into the next room.

No one noticed the dark figure hidden in the shadows, watching al of the events unfold. When the group left, it hurriedly made its way over to Kyd(who was on the verge of falling asleep) and started to unpack a mini health kit(don't know what it's called). It then started cleaning his wound, but stopped as it quickly healed itself, not even the fabric was torn. Kyd then turned his head to stare at the newcomer, eyes widening as he did so.

When he looked up, he came face to face with the most beautiful Egyptian girl in the world-but that doesn't mean he likes her-with twin gold eyes, shaped like a cat's. She gave a start as she saw his red eyes, but was stopped as he grabbed her wrist. _Who are you?_ The voice snarled in her head. She knew him, she didn't realise who they were until she saw his eyes. He was Kyd Wykkyd. A super villain and completely dangerous. Never caught by the police, wanted across the galaxies. How could she have been so stupid? He was the most wanted being as far as the Milky Way knew. He came from that planet? What was it called? Vam-something. Why was he looking at her funny? What was he going to do? He slowly stood up, never loosening his grip. _Who are you? _He asked again.

"Why do you want to know," she put on here brave face.

_Why can't I know? You healed me._

**Done part 2, gonna be a 3-4 part and then normal one-shots. K.**

**Me: When this is finished, I might make a story going deeper into his past.**

**SeeMore: Really?*bored tone***

**Me: Shut up!**

**Kyd: Hey.**

**Me: Kyd!*tackle hugs him***

**SeeMore: *sweat drop* I'll leave you two alone.**

**Gizmo: Please review. Aahhgg. Get a room!**


	8. A Clash of Kings END

**Hey! I'm back!**** And in the first flashback, I completely translated the language to English. **

**Me: I think I'm neglecting this story.**

**Peanut: Meow.**

**Me: Yeah, I am neglecting this story.**

**Peanut: Meow, meow.**

**SeeMore: Dude. You're talking to a cat.**

**Me: Noooooo. I'm talking to my paperweight.**

**SeeMore: Huh?**

**Gizmo: GrathLongfletch doesn't own us.**

**Billy: Only the plot and Oc's in this story.**

_*__Past*_

_The boy sat in the cell, plotting his escape. Wolf ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps approaching.__ He growled softly, as the cell door opened._

"_Est draka xenna," the guard sn__eered. _Here's your slop traitor.

"_Camira tianka," __the boy snarled. _I'd rather starve.

_The __guard shrugged his shoulders and set the tray on the small table. As he turned around to leave, the boy ran up and kicked him on the side of his neck, knocking him out. He then did a quick victory dance before hidings in the shadows as more guards ran towards his sell. Once they were all in, he shut and locked the door and stuck his tongue out at them. He then ran towards the cockpit of the ship and knocked out the pilot. He then sat in the pilot's seat and stared at the controls. _I can do this. Driving a ship with handcuffs on is the easiest thing ever done! It's like riding a horse. A metal, high-tech, intimidating horse. From the inside, great. What does this button do? _The boy pushed a purple button and saw his sell with all the guards fly past him. _Oh. It was the cell ejection button. At least I don't have to deal with them now; they get to see the Milky Way. _Taking hold of the controls, he directed the ship to a little blue planet. As he entered the atmosphere, he wondered if the thing had any breaks. Evidently, it did not. _Shit! One of you guys must be the breaks! _The boy pushed multiple buttons until there were only two left. He went with the big red button. __**Self Destruct in 10, 9… **_Ooops. You weren't it. _The boy pushed a green button and a disco ball appeared out of the ceiling. _I'm dead._ The ship crashed into an abandoned factory, then blew up._

*Present*

It was as if he were looking into her very soul, reading her thoughts, seeing her memories. Or she could be very tired. _Did I do anything that causes bad luck? _She wondered. _Nah. _Kyd was waiting for an answer. His grip like steel now.

"D-do you body build?" he raised his eyebrow.

_What?_

"Do you work out a lot?" she managed a weak smile.

_No. Stop pussyfooting around._

"Huh?"

_Avoiding the stupid question._

"Oh."

_Crash!_

"Aaaahhh!" a voice screamed.

_SeeMore?_

"Your teammate sounds like a girl," she ventured.

He gave her the deadliest look ever.

"Sorry! Can you let me go?" he shook his head.

_You have a powerful aura. What's your name?_

"if you must know. It's Bastet Mubarak," he raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't choose my name! I would've gone with Zia," she huffed.

_Let's go._

'You're kidnapping-" she was swept into a world of darkness.

"Wha?" she felt a bit dizzy when the appeared in a dark room.

_Shhhh!_

Billy couldn't really see properly. Not in this light. But he knew that he was tied up and Kyd just scared the crap outta SeeMore. _I wonder what he drank this morning? _He mused as Kyd smiled maliciously.

"You scare too easily! What a drag. Though it is funny to here you in the act. Where is my little grease spot now? He'll be here soon," 'Kyd' mused as he sharpened his scythe to unnerve them a bit.

"Kyd! What's wrong with you?" Jinx shrilled.

"Who?"

"Have got gone demented now? It's you you psychopath," he looked a bit hurt.

"Is that what he calls himself? How original. I would've gone for a more mysterious name. I'm drabbling aren't I? Well ELLIOT can come out now as I can smell your chocolate and death smell," he gestured to a big crate.

Kyd teleported behind him and did a flying kick, sending him crashing into the door. The scythe skittered next to Mammoth.

"Kyd?" asked Gizmo, unsure who was who.

"No shit Sherlock! I'm Queen Latifa!" he then proceeded to fight the other him.

"Need some help?" a girl walked up to them.

"Who are you, crud-muncher?" she stuck out her tongue.

"The only person who can save your sorry hides! Bastet at yer service. But call me Bast!"

"Hello Bast. Please untie us," SeeMore smiled.

"Ah! Shirley Temple! You must be in a choir or something, I can't even go that high," SM blushed.

"Not my fault."

"Ah well. 'I'll free you first CB. The midget can go last."

"What!" Gizmo exploded.

"Respect your elders Midge!" she cut the rope with the schyth.

"So much excitement! I think your friend needs help," a Kyd flew into a wall.

"How do you know which one's which?" Billy asked.

"I used my eyes! See, one of them's got a crescent for a cape buckle and the other's got a circle."

"The circle's Kyd! Is he winning?" they were wrestling now.

"I don't know! It's like WWE Raw!" she freed the rest of them.

"Oops! There goes an all out portal war," portals started opening and closing, absorbing each other.

"This is better than rugby! My bet's on the circle dude!" Bast smiled as a wall disappeared.

"I hate it when our powers clash. See you some other time. It was fun frightening your friends, life has now become more difficult, know that I've found you," one of the copies started turning into a portal.

"Eat whatever metal made this sucker!" Bast threw the scythe at him and it hit him in the gut as he disappeared.

Kyd stretched and gave her a funny look.

_You could've left the sword out of it._

"At least I hit him! And your bleeding gold," she pouted.

He shrugged his shoulders.

_Now I'm going to kidnap you._

That comment didn't scare her as much.

"You know, for an intergalactic villain, you're not so badass and scary as they make you out to be," he smiled.

_I'm still kidnapping you._

"Darn it!" and he swept them up into his cloak, just before the Titans arrived.

"Dude. Where's the wall?"

**A scythe is an Egyptian curved blade, for those who didn't know. Finito.**

**Me: Projects. They just keep coming!**

**Gizmo: Please review. The story's getting lonely.**

**Bastet: The nerve to kidnap me!**

**Me: Stick a sock innit!**


	9. King of soup kitchens

**Chappie time!**

**Me: We now have a new person on the set!**

**Gizmo: She doesn't own us.**

**Billy: Where's the tacos?**

This time, there's no King for annoyingness. But there is a Queen.

**Past**

_She wouldn't shut up._

"_Why are you staring at me like that? Why's this place a mess? When are you going to let me go?" Bastet rambled on and on._

_Kyd was trying not to eat her, Gizmo was permanently in his room, SeeMore ignored her, Mammoth and PH avoided her, and Jinx and Billy had to deal with her._

"_Please shut up or Kyd'll eat you," Billy murmured._

"_He looks harmless," she smiled._

"_You haven't seen his teeth."_

**Present**

That time was way over, she still wanted to know if she could go, but they still said no. Bastet, or Bast as they now called her, had become more than tolerable, they trusted her enough to let her walk around in her cat forms. Kyd didn't have to watch her 24/7 anymore and they started trusting her not to run away. In fact, they thought that she didn't want to leave. That morning, she wanted to know when she could go out.

"Become part of our team, and that could be arranged," was all that PH said.

"But I thought I was your hostage? You don't ask hostages to become your teammate, it's not logical."

"Dude. We live with Kyd and haven't died yet-without being brought back to life-we're past illogical," PH smiled as he hit Gizmo with his empty coke can.

"Bull's eye!" Gizmo was not pleased.

"Why don't you-"

"Build a stable!" Bast cut him off.

"Huh?" all seven said in unison.

"Sorry. I don't like fighting. So, am I in? I can make my own costume. Very obedient."

"Like Billy and following orders not to steal any more cars," Mammoth mumbled to Jinx.

"I heard that!" Mammoth shrugged.

"But then we'll have Kyd be your guard dog. Again," Bast looked horrified.

"For another two weeks? Murder!" she finished in a French accent.

"Murder? Hah! He practically waited on you hand and foot. He only growls when you open the front door and no one's there. He treats you like a little sister, don't know why but he does!" Billy ate an apple.

Said boy was curled up on the couch, snoring up a storm. He twitched when he heard his name, but other than that, he only snored.

"Shakra," he mumbled, as if in answer.

"What's a shakra?" Billy mused.

"Knowing Kyd, it's probably food from his planet," Jinx giggled.

Gizmo grumbled and walked out of the room. Jinx asked what he was going to do, but he said he'd be right back. PH continued to devour the fruit cake they stole the day before. SeeMore chose this moment to pour some jelly liquid into Bast's shirt.

"You little shit!" she screeched.

"I'm taller than you!" he responded.

"I'm faster than you!" she pounced on him and growled.

"Eeek! Wild cat on the loose!" he laughed.

"You want cat?" she turned into a black panther and started licking his face.

"Ahhh! She's devouring me!" Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Fine! If you could make SeeMore shut up, you're in!" Bast put a paw over his mouth.

"Done and dusted!"

PSSST! Gizmo shot Bast with a water gun.

"Payback to everyone tall who picked on me, which is everyone!" they all dived for cover when he went trigger happy on them.

"Every teen for themselves!" Billy yelled as he dived for the door.

Gizmo nailed him in the back. Bast made a mad dash for the stairs and got "shot" for her trouble. He was on a roll now, dishing out water balloons to get maximum cover on the whole room.

This went on for most of the day, until Gizmo ran out of ammo.

"Phew! I thought this would go on forever!" Jinx wrung out her shirt.

"I didn't get hit," Kyd gloated.

"That's because you were sleeping and Gizmo onlly hit things that moved," Mammoth pointed out.

"Let's go get dry by running from the Titans with the loot in our hands," PH said as he crawled out from under the table.

"Good idea! Bast, you can take a shower and get your costume ready while we go out and steal something," Jinx headed for the door.

"Sure, I've got a killer outfit-no-outfits!" and she ran upstairs.

Crime scene.

The night air was nice and cool.

"Stop right there!" Robin roared.

The seven turned around, and Beast Boy started laughing.

"Why are you guys all wet?" Jinx hexed him.

"Nothing you guys should know about!"

"Titans, go!" Robin jumped into action, only for Mammoth to swipe him into the ground mid-air.

"Die suckers!" Billy started throwing water balloons at them.

"What?" Starfire got hit and fell onto a snazzy car.

The Titans were confused, so the Hive took the opportunity to run away. They all piled into the house/base and burst out laughing.

"Did you see their faces? Priceless!" PH said while mimicking Raven's confused face.

"Yeah! And Robin looked like he was going to have a spaz attack!" Billy went to fetch a towel.

"Beast Boy had a laugh after getting over the shock of Kyd nailing Raven in the face with his balloon. I thought she was going to blow up!" Gizmo giggled.

"Well, she did throw him into the next state with her tentacle thingies," Jinx said thoughtfully.

"But I loved her shocked face before she did!"

In Mexico

Kyd was sitting next to a poor guy, eating in a soup kitchen.

"Did you parents kick you out too?" Kyd just stared at him.

"You going to finish that?"

Back with the others.

While they were all chatting and drying themselves off, Bast decided to make an appearance.

"Waddaya think?"

She wore a golden Egyptian dress, gold earrings, choker, and bracelets. Golden shorts under dress and a gold Egyptian snake crown.

"Awesome, welcome to the team," Jinx gave her a communicator.

"Take that shrieker!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Awwww shit! Now I have to put up with her crap through day, night, and heist too!" SeeMore threw his hands up in defeat and went to bed at 8:00.

**Done!**

**Me: Sorry for the long wait!**

**Gizmo: I forgive you!**

**Me: Really?**

**Gizmo: No. Please review.**

**Me: NO?*starts crying***

**Billy: Girl basher.**


	10. King of Wet Shirts

**Hala! Sorry 4 da long update, I was busy writing a script and my NS project.**

**Me: I love my pencils!**

**Gizmo: Why? She doesn't own us. 'Cept Bast.**

**Me: Cause I draw cool anime ppl.**

Animals were a touchy subject at the HIVE base. If 1 person could have a pet, why couldn't the others? Which would lead to responsibility and caring and all the other stuff that goes with being a pet owner. So when Kyd brought home that little puppy, there was going to be lots of argument. Though SeeMore used it to get rid of Bast when he had ha enough. Trust those Titans to bring it all up…

The HIVE Five (plus 2) were busy robbing a bank when the Titans decided to show up.

"Sorry, no withdrawals today. Titans, go!" Robin launched himself at Jinx.

"Kyd, save our cash!" she hexed him mid flight.

Said person nodded before sending the cash to the poker table, then tag-teamed Raven with SeeMore. Bast was waiting for an exceptional entrance when she saw BB turn into a tiger. _Two can play at that game. _Transforming into a panther, she tackled him to the ground and beat him to a pulp.

"What?" Robin said as he dodged another hex.

"Oh, that's our new team-mate, Bast. Honey, introduce yourself," said person transformed into her Egyptian gear.

"Hiya!" she waved happily before drop kicking Cyborg.

"I'm the super-awesome newbie. Pleased to meet you dweebs," she assaulted Starfire as a Bangel Tiger.

Kyd looked at Raven as if to say, 'Oh yeah, take that! We're cooler!' The latter rolled her eyes and sent the former into a house. SeeMore returned the favour by shooting an eye at her. Bast was having a great time fighting the Titans, it was an extremely good workout.

"No wonder all you guys are thin! We're like, burning 100 calories per minute here! I'll be fit by tomorrow!" she scratched at Star's eyes.

"Who you?" she asked Raven as she tackled Robin.

"Raven, her origins are so low, 'scuse the pun, you'd have to limbo under her family tree," Jinx hexed said person.

Raven hit her with a car, Bast hoped that person had insurance. SeeMore was having fun playing hit-the-target with Beast Boy. He kept on missing by an inch, but that never dampened his enthusiasm.

"You sure that lens is strong enough?" Bast taunted.

"Shuddup!" he shot back as he missed again.

"Here, let me help you," she jumped behind BB and held onto him so that SeeMore could shoot him.

Kyd got some rope, tied up Robin, and dragged him down the street at 50 mph, taking a sharp turn. Robin was trying to reach his belt, but Kyd was an excellent knot tier and he couldn't even get his arm loose enough to reach the right compartment.

"Haha, tar burn!" Billy pointed and laughed, then got shot in the face by Starfire.

"Haha, face burn," Beast Boy pointed and laughed.

Raven rolled her eyes and flew after her fearless leader, Starfire continued beating the crap out of Billy. Bast "felt" dedicated to helping the ocularly challenged and followed SM everywhere he went.

"Go away!" he dodged Cyborg's sonic canon.

She still tailed him and help Mammoth take Cy down as a Jaguar. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, only to get lasered.

"Careful Sam, don't hurt yourself!"

"Stop, fucking, following me! You're irritating!" she laughed as he stamped his foot.

"Let's head home, I'm tired!" Jinx hexed Starfire and started retreating.

The others followed suit and managed to outrun the "law". As they burst into their house, Gizmo shouted at them for being loud. Turns out, he was intently watching, 'Minute to Win it'. It was and hour later when they heard the door open.

"Jinx, can I keep it?" came a soft velvety voice.

"Does it have four legs?"

"No."

"A tail?"

"No."

"Does it talk?" Jinx asked, thinking he found a cute parrot.

"No."

"Then what is it?" she turned to face the doorway as Kyd shuffled in.

"A puppy!" Kyd held up the cutest black Labrador puppy in creation with no back leg or tail.

"When I was taking Robin for a trip, Raven chucked a car at me. I flew into some alley, and Tom bit my nose," he held up the puppy and indicated his bleeding nose.

"No," she turned back to the TV.

"B-b-b-b-but. He's losted!" Kyd whined.

"I don't care," Jinx folded her arms.

"No ways you're keeping it!" Bast shook her head and leaned on SM, he shrugged her off.

"B-b-b-b-but, look at him! SeeMore, don't you want to save a life?" he asked for support.

"Hmm?" SM looked at Kyd.

"He always finds himself lost in thought - it's an unfamiliar territory," Bast chirped to Gizmo.

"Shuddup! Let's keep it for now, we can all look after it until it's better and off to the SPCA he goes," SM tried to make a decision which everybody liked.

"BUT THEY PUT DOWN THE ANIMALS THEY CAN'T FIND HOMES FOR!" Kyd shrieked in despair.

"Just say yes! Kyd's about to have a wobble," PH threw up a hand.

Said person justified that when his lower lip began to tremble.

"Let's please keep it," Mammoth knew that when Kyd cried, you needed a life jacket.

Jinx stared at Kyd, who evidently was about to explode into tears. She hated to see him cry.

"I'll think about it," she was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" was all she heard for the next 2 minutes.

"NEVER!" Bast roared at him.

"Take it to tears or something, I hate dogs!" SeeMore smiled wickedly.

Kyd whipped around, stuck his finger in her face and waggled it while he hissed at her:

"Tom stays or you can sleep in the pound! I don't care either way, and if you don't like it, then I'll go with him since his parents left him! Didn't you have parents too? I HAD parents, they HAVE parents, HE DOESN'T have parents. So if you wouldn't mind pulling your head out of your arse, I wouldn't have to do it for you!" and with that, he picked up the puppy and swept upstairs after stomping on her foot- a real dramatic exit.

There was stunned silence for about 30 seconds before Gizmo piped up.

"So I'm guessing there's none of his blueberry pie for dessert," he turned to Bast.

"No offence, but you're an idiot."

Bast huffed before snatching the remote and put on Will and Grace.

"If I'm miserable, you'll suffer with me," was her last comment for the evening.

SeeMore was so content with the fact that Bast was miserable, he smiled for the rest of the night, had pleasant dreams when she was a lion and he was a poacher who mounted her head upon his wall and in the morning the smile was still on his face.

He got dressed with a big smile and went down to breakfast when he greeted everyone. Gizmo then avoided him like the plague and the others ignored him. Kyd came down with the puppy in his shirt and a sleepy expression, the puppy slept in the crook of his neck the whole night, which gave him a fright in the morning since he forgot about it. A second later, it yawned and a wet patch appeared on Kyd's shirt. Shooting Bast a warning glance, he mumbled:

"Speak now, and may a thousand fleas infest your armpits at midnight," he then walked back upstairs to change.

"Guess Mammoth'll 'ave to train 'im," Billy drawled.

Said person gave him a death glare, which he totally ignored and started throwing some cutlery at Private. Private took one look at Billy before decking him on the chin to tell him to cut it out. Bast smirked and tried in vain to open the jar of honey. Rolling his eyes, Gizmo grabbed the jar, turned the lid in the opposite direction, gave the open jar and lid back to her, and proceeded trying to retrieve his chair from under Private's posterior.

"I knew that! I was just…testing you!" Bast made a weak comeback.

"Yeah! And Billy can pass Arithmetic!" Gizmo snorted.

"I got 20% for the last test, which I believe is a great achievement!" said person chirped.

"Why you say that?"

"'Cause is average is 5%," Kyd plodded down the stairs again, Tom wrapped in a towel.

"Wow, could you be my tutor?"

**Sorry for the long wait! Busy with 2 projects and 7 other stories. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Me: Please review, and thank you to those who haven't lost hope on me!**

**Gizmo: Can I go now?**

**Billy: Sure, knock yourself out.**


	11. King of Craziness

**Heyaaaal!**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Gizmo: You neglected me!**

**Me: Meh, you survived.**

**Kyd: …**

**SM: Review please!**

It was a peaceful morning; Jinx had managed to slip sleeping tablets into everyone's dinner, so they wouldn't wake up for a while. She wished she hadn't though.

"Damn you stupid puppy! You don't pee on MY couch dammit!"

She glared at the puppy, who she was positive was smirking at her. Yes, in her own world, puppies smirked. Don't judge. Said puppy was busy running away with favourite book in jaws, screeching, the witch ran after him-through every room in the house, and I mean EVERY room.

Guess it's safe to say that all beings living in the base was severely ticked at the prospect of waking up to their leader trying to murder a puppy. Yeah, REAL villains don't kick them, they kill them. Try to top THAT level of awesomeness. Kyd was more worried about Tom than the fact that the base had one less bedroom in it.

"Kill the demon dog!" Bast cheered Jinx on, smile widely as Jinx closed in on him.

Gizmo snorted and made his way to the half-kitchen-only to find out that the half that way destroyed held all the cereal goodness that all little evil geniuses needed in the morning, whoop-de-dee!

"Pit-sniffing idiots….." he grumbled before storming back up the stairs to get dressed while avoiding various flying objects. And a Jinx and Kyd.

They then chased each other throughout the whole base AGAIN! This time, no walls were harmed, but now they had no lounge door due to the fact that it was hexed off. And Jinx claims that the boys were violent! Bast got bored and managed to pick her way through the garbage provided by tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumbass. She then went dumpster diving for the remote-which SeeMore had hid under his pillow. So she spent 1 fruitless hour looking for something that SeeMore clearly knew the location of. But he took great pride that he was the cause of the shape-shifter's frustration, and a light snigger was his downfall. In a flash, Bast was upon him with the characteristics of an intimidating teen girl. What's worse-her clawed hands were slowly tightening around his neck.

"H-hey! Um, you're crushing something that I need to survive…" he tried to breathe in.

"You've got something I need to survive," she said with a creepy smile promising pain if he didn't answer her questions fast enough.

"Where is my baby?" she pulled his face close.

"Y-your baby? Uhhhhhhh…." STALL! STALL!

"I know I saw it some-" she squeezed his neck.

"WHERE IS THE REMOTE!" he shrieked as he knew the inevitable was coming.

But luck was on his side that day, since at that moment Kyd and Jinx rushed down the stairs and trampled Bast in their mad dash for Tom's future. Jinx looked like she was about to go on a rampage, so Kyd the most reasonable thing his maddened brain could think up at that moment-he turned around, pecked her on the lips (leaving her stunned enough to trip and fall)- then promptly fled the household.

"What the?" Mammoth just ambled past the shocked Billy to get some cereal.

Gizmo rolled his eyes-another one of Kyd's impulses to get away from the predator quicker-_poor bastard. _He then continued to his lab to get the repairing kit-it was going to be a looong day. Jinx suddenly sprang up like a Jack-in-the-box, and promptly followed her caped subordinate-he was going to PAY! With a scream that startled half the city, she ran over Bast and slammed the door closed so hard that it fell completely off its hinges. SeeMore took this as a blessing from the Gods and ran after the witch, hoping to loose himself in the chaos that would soon befall poor Jump.

Bast finally picked herself up-and missing her targets escape-she took it upon herself to search the ENTIRE base for the coward and gave up in a huff before realising that he made of made a dash for the outside world-she would pursue with vigour! So the 4th member of the Hive Five ran out of the bases, leaving a still confused Billy, and apathetic Mammoth, a grumpy Gizmo-and a still very asleep Private Hive to repair the damages.

Across the city, a very bewildered Beast Boy-who was currently on patrol-was staring at the sight of Jinx trying to murder Kyd-by chasing him around a tree screaming incomprehensible sentences. What made it more interesting was that Kyd was holding a puppy in his arms, and Jinx wasn't hexing him. So, he grabbed some popcorn from some random place (yes, I do NOT know where) and settled down to watch the show.

SeeMore was busy screaming like a girl with Bast chasing him with a crowbar shouting at him to disclose the information of the whereabouts of the sacred object as they almost got mushed by the T-car-and promptly had a very annoyed Cyborg chasing them while trying to shoot them down with lasers.

All in all, it was a comical sight.

"What's going on here?" Robin shouted into the T-com, only to hear screaming from Cyborg and laughing from Beast Boy.

Sighing, he got the R-cycle to investigate the strange happenings in Jump-only to run out of petrol halfway into the city. He growled, then walked of to find the nearest gas station. And then hopefully get some answers. Yes, that was a brilliant idea.

"Ten back says SeeMore will want to sleep under Kyd's bed for the rest of the month," Gizmo commented as he gave the finishing touches to the lounge wall.

"Twenty says Bast actually gets a hold of him," Mammoth gazed at his Cheerios, they did not make him happy.

"Fifty that they all come back uninjured," Billy interjected.

"That's inevitable!" Gizmo all but exploded.

"They're all loose cannons! ALL of them will get hurt!" Billy smiled cheekily and went to make himself a morning sandwich-which was discarded at the first bite.

Gizmo smirked as Billy then discarded the off meat and old tomato. That's Karma for you. Mammoth frowned, when were those stupid Cheerios going to improve his mood?

"Let me at it!" Jinx made a grab for his cape, but was eluded as he climbed the tree-and stayed there.

"Get the fuck back down here so I can kick your ass!" Kyd smartly refused as Tom began drooling on his arm.

"I'm not telling you, I'm ordering you!" She screeched at him, and he once again shook his head.

She shrieked before throwing random things at him, since hexes were "redundant" at this point in time. Kyd just dodged because he wanted some training done. Tom just yapped and drooled some more, but was ignored as Kyd nearly shat his pants as Jinx shot up the tree. He then jumped down to land near beast Boy-Jinx following-then ended up running around the same tree again. It was sooo entertaining!

Suffice to say, Kyd streaked past BB with Jinx on hot on his heels- only to pair up with SeeMore and Bast (who never once let go of that damned crowbar) and ran all the way back to the base, avoiding annoying Titans and such. They all zoomed inside to wreck the newly repaired house and ended up in time out because Gizmo couldn't take it anymore. Gizmo and Mammoth had to cough up to a smirking Billy-what dumb luck he has-who stuck out his tongue as Private Hive FINALLY woke up, only to be told that breakfast was hours ago-he had a little crying session of missing bacon and eggs-and then announced that he was going to bed.

Beast Boy got an earful for not apprehending the villains, to which he would say 'it was like an outdoor theatre!' Cyborg was not pleased that he lost his targets, Robin had to pay a hefty amount for the petrol-he growled about it while hauling the giant plastic bottle to his vehicle-and they al retuned to base.

And no fucks were given when Gizmo gladly pointed out that Bast could've changed the channels MANUALLY on the decoder-to which she called sacrilege-Kyd could've teleported away, Jinx really could've used her hexes, and that SeeMore wouldn't of been in deep shit if he had just GIVEN UP the remote. They also forgot that it was still hiding snugly under his pillow, and suffered watching the fashion channel until they found it.

"You pit-sniffers are all fucking idiots."

**Done!**

**Me: Review please!**

**Gizmo: At least I had a few more lines.**

**Kyd: I hardly had any.**

**SeeMore: You had none!**

**Kyd: I thought it was MY oneshots?**

**Me: Can't resist putting in the others!**


	12. King of Scariness!

**Hellooooz! Yes, I'm slapgat when it comes to updating all my stories, sorry…. But school gave me projects and homework, tests and essays and all the scary stuff that I associate with Russia. He's one scary dude…**

**Me: Wrote this while listening to "This is Halloween" by Marilyn Manson. I like it. Halloween songfic. So yeah, listen to the aforementioned song when you read this fic, it will be weird with the Danny Elfman one. And yes, this is a cliché Halloween-everything-scary-becomes-alive-fic. I couldn't resist! Oh, and they're dressing up to scare random people, and steal candy…**

**Gizmo: It's March….**

**Me: I don't care!**

_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

Jinx adorned a witch hat to go with her outfit and wore makeup that would make any sensible person run and hide. Billy was dressed as a decaying zombie, SeeMore ditched his helmet and dressed up like a werewolf, Gizmo went as a gnome (he lost a bet), Mammoth as Bigfoot, Kyd as a vampire and Bast as a half-dragon. (Private was meant to stay at home to watch Tom.)

_Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween._

They all melted into the shadows and made their way across Jump-which looked all gloomy under the full moon (which looked a bit red, mind you).

_This is Halloween. This is Halloween._

They decided to take a shortcut through the old cemetery, they didn't notice that they light of the moon held a power of a different sort that night. And they certainly didn't see the figures floating and watching them in the shadows.

_Pumpkins sleep in the dead of night._

It was 11:20, and the pumpkins' smiles decorating the cemetery's exit seemed to grow wider as their eyes glowed faintly-which obviously went unnoticed by the teens, who had exited and made their way down one of the empty streets.

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene._

As Gizmo stepped into the middle of the road, a hand shot out of the ground-causing him to trip and shriek as more hand started breaking through the surface. The others were a bit confused as to WHY people were digging out from under the street-since the cemetery was right behind them. It also caught the attention of other trick or treaters-who promptly ran away screaming. Mammoth hauled Gizmo up and they hastily ran away into the neighbourhoods while dodging random hands and arms.

_Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright!_

As they ran past a house-they quickly stopped to get some candy-everybody has time for candy. As a lady opened the door they presented their bags and she creamed as spectres flew out and around the group. She then fell into a dead faint when she looked behind them.

"If we get chased by zombies, I'm tripping you," Billy mumbled as they all turned as one.

There was a group of randomly dressed zombies and ghosts-ranging from ballet dancers to hip-hop dancers. Screeching high enough to break glass, the Hive Five pitched themselves over the left side of the porch, face-planted into a rose bed, then ran screaming down the street-passing two confuzzled Titans along the way.

_It's our town, everybody scream!_

The shadows were forming humanoid shapes while strangely enough, some of the kid's costumes were somewhat attacking them while the poor souls were screaming their heads off. One boy getting dressed up as a mummy was being restricted by his bandages and was shrieking as his skin was drying up. A girl dressed as a witch was turning a pale cover and crying while her hat was winding itself around her head. A boy was hopping around a croaking-odd.

_In this town of Halloween._

The ghostly outlines of the city two centuries ago started to slowly appear around the solid aspects of Jump. The dust kicked up along the outskirts the wind shrieking lowly.

"The wind, it's speaking to us," Kyd said mysteriously.

"What is it saying?" Gizmo straightened his hat.

"I don't know, I don't speak wind."

_I am the one hiding under your bed,_

As Private was watching his private TV on his bed, snuggled up in heart pyjamas with Tom, he didn't notice the tendrils moving out from under the bed, the lights and TV screen started flickering before everything went black. Tom whined as a shadow creeped out from under his bed.

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_

The mass of darkness had two round, red glowing orbs stationed as eyes, its form slowly growing in size. Tom yelped and ran out of the room-after wetting himself that is-followed by Private. They ran out of the base pursued by the shadow and its echoing laughter into the night.

_I am the one hiding under your stairs._

Slade was walking down his (suspended) stairs in his secret lair (cause all bosses have awesome stairs), thinking about what complex plot he could think up to mess with Robin (Dos Fleur!). As he stepped onto the floor, a giant monster with glowing red eyes creeped out from under his (suspended) stairs and attacked.

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

It was some sort of half-spider, half-snake thing. Slade, with his (awesome) martial arts, had spun around and seriously kicked some ass (awesomely) and proceeded to stuff the monster back under his (suspended) stair case, and proceeded on as normal.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween._

A wolf howled to the oddly-coloured moon, suddenly, its muzzle shortened, its hair fell off and its claws, teeth, ears and tail shrunk. It rose up onto its hind legs and let out a snarl, turning to walk towards poor little Jump.

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween._

Sewer lids popped open as monsters and other things crawled out from them, scaring the shit outta half the people who weren't being attacked by their costumes and other creatures. There was many screaming done and Robin (Seis Fleur!) set out on his trusted motorbike to see what was happening. The other Titans tagged along.

_In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song._

The pumpkins around jump smiled their creepy one-toothed smile and started this random chanting, eyes glowing as the wind continued to howl, Raven managed to save a few children from their costumes while Starfire set out to set fire to every monster with her starbolts.

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

The mayor of Jump was busy cowering under his table as he heard the many screams and sound of destruction from outside his window. His assistant was curled up in the corner of the bathroom down the hall, praying nothing would find him. Wasn't this a crap decision to stay late on Halloween?

**Part 1 done! Oh, and those who are (awesome) enough to understand my (awesome!) joke, please, I will give you an (awesome) cookie baked by the (awesome) me. Gosh I sound like Prussia! XD**

**Me: Guess what the joke is and tell me in the review!**

**Gizmo: Seriously?**

**Me: Yosh!**

**Kyd: Review!**


	13. King of Scariness Pt2

**Hello again! Yes, updating was long awaited, sorry but I was also writing other fics simultaneously. And I got sidetracked by Hetalia…**

**Me: Yes Jinx5647****,**** you are actually correct in showing me that I actually made two jokes! Quite clever X3**

**Gizmo: Cleverer than you?  
><strong>

**Me: *smiling* Don't ruin it.**

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

"EEEEK!" the HIVE gang jumped at a random scream.

They all turned to SeeMore, who was looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry, just wanted to surprise you guys."

_Round that corner bend, man hiding in the trash can._

Starfire flew round a corner and hovered, not noticing two yellow eyes watching her from under the trash can lid, a forked tongue flicking in and out, sighing, Starfire sat on the lid-effectively jamming the tongue in between the lid and the can. The creature yelped as its tongue got jammed, but Starfire paid no heed to the sound, it could wait after she actually though up a plan on how to keep up with earth's tradition of Halloween, who knew the earthlings would have their costumes come to life. Strange, strange beings…

_Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll-_

Beast Boy stopped to look at all the crazy human-monster things ran around scaring the living hell out of people, how amusing and not to mention COOL! He smiled before a slimy hand touched his shoulders.

_SCREAM! This is Halloween! Red and black and slimy green._

Raven twitched as a ghost flew through her, then rolled her eyes when BB ran past screaming his head off with a sludge monster on his tail. What an idiot, he could just morph and fly away.

_Aren't you scared? Now that's just fine._

Kyd just blinked and moved out of the way when the green elf kid just ran past screaming blue murder with some sort of sludge monster trailing him-odd. He signalled to his friends to run across the street before more idiots appear. Jinx just giggled as she spotted Robin waving his hands wildly to get these puffballs off of him-they were small like marimos and she wanted one.

_Say it one, say it twice,_

"Go away! Go away! Go away!" The mayor's assistant was shaking like a leaf and huddling into a small corner. Something was scratching the other end of the door. He could clearly hear what it was saying.

"Come out of here honey, we are getting married whether you like it or not! Open up this door right now!" He cowered some more.

Fiancés were bloody scary.

_Take a chance and roll the dice._

"Billy! Now is NOT the time for this!" Jinx hissed at the hillbilly as he was busy at the casino playing the game where there's the spinny thingy that a ball lands on a number….Roulette! There we go.

He snorted, busy winning here! He threw the dice, who care if he was about to blow five hundred bucks? He felt lucky!

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night._

To those near the casino, they would have seen a disgruntled Billy Numerace fly out of the casino's doorway-only to land inside this weird slime monster that was chasing the elf. What a strange sight eh?

_Everybody scream, everybody scream!_

Cyborg screeched as he saw the long scratch on his baby, left after this strange creature ran past, he was gonna kill it! On the other side of town, Robin screamed in frustration as the pink marimos wouldn't-stop-fucking-leave-him-alone! They just bounced around and attached themselves to him if they were brushed off. The Boy Wonder never had the urge to kill something so cute so gruesomely before this, it was ridiculous! What made it worse, was that they would make cute kitten noises that would make girls go 'awwww!' and-they-wouldn't-shut-up!

_In our town of Halloween._

Bast was confused. Why were the stupid ghouls putting up a sign that stated 'Ghost City' above the road into Jump? And why was there confetti? Most importantly, why was Kyd having cake with a zombie? And hwy didn't he invite her?! Turning up her nose, Bast walked in the other direction. She wasn't mad that he didn't think of her, no sir-ree!

_I am the clown with the tear-away face,_

Slade opened his lounge door (couldn't he be evil in comfort?) before noticing a present wrapped only for him! It could've been a bomb, but he likes pissing people off by coming back again. Walking over, he ripped off the wrapping-which had clown faces on it, how strange….

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace!_

And a clown jumped out, hit him with a pie, then ran to the other side of the room and exploded, killing off his flat screen and fireplace. The bastard. Slade stared forlornly at the now charred corner of his used-to-be-perfect room. He really should stop opening random gifts like that. Maybe he should open the next in Wintergreen's room…

_I am the "Who" when you call "Who's there?"_

"Helloooooo!" Beast Boy had gotten lost. Again.

He had managed to get rid of the disgusting slime thingy and now he was somewhere in Jump he didn't recognise. He felt someone watching him, but everytime he looked around, the feeling would disappear. Which was creepy in itself.

"Who's there?" He scurried through another alley, a bit disturbed as laughter rung in his ears-followed by coughing. Really bad coughing.

"Are you okay dude? Sounds like you're coughing up a lung over there….."

"Oh it's nothing. Just a bit of-" A random ghost appeared before him.

"Tuberculosis!" The elf boy shrieked before running away in the form of a cheetah, forgetting that ghosts were dead, and you couldn't catch anything from them.

_I am the wind blowing through your hair!_

He ran as fast as he could without running into anything, the ghost's laughter and coughing following him like a moth to a flame. It was terrifying to him to a degree, who wanted to catch TB from a ghost? And so he never let up, ghost hot on his tail and others just phasing through his hair as he ran and got more freaked out.

He would be busy for a while.

_I am the shadow of the Moon at night,_

Mammoth thought it would be funny to climb into a random building and cast a shadow onto those below him and make scary noises while waving his arms. It freaked a lot of people out and they got more scared as they ran around trying to get away from the monsters and throwing candy at them. His fun ended with Cyborg's Sonic canon. Killjoy.

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!_

Private had holed himself and Tom inside the bathroom, because it seemed like the most logic thing to do. And now he was going to have nightmares of bugs and other icky things crawling over him and shit. HE was NOT going to buy his pet tarantula any time soon. No Siree!

**Finally dine with this part!**

**Me: Please reviewe!**

**Beast Boy: Not cool man!**

**Gizmo: Suck it up!**


End file.
